Welcome to the Dawn 2
Several months later, in the training grounds dircectly underneath Raian's shop.... "So, have you improved control over your powers yet?" Raian asked. Shōgi grimanced and shook his head, "I'm afraid, sensei, that it's nigh impossible. I can't seem to control anything very well. I haven't improved at all since you left, much less since you've returned." he replied. "Then listen carefully...I'm going to teach you to harness your power...!" Raian revealed. The Mystery of Fullbring Shōgi expressed shock, "Harness my power..?! You know how?" he exclaimed. "Pipe down. I know how, but its a tough process." Raian replied. "What is it, Shinigami powers?" the student asked excitingly. "Not even close. You and I both know I can't give you Shinigami powers, and what's more; even if I could, I have lost mine." Raian said solemnly. "WHAT?!" Shōgi bellowed, leaping to his feet. "I said pipe down!" Raian replied drunkenly, "I willingly gave up my powers. That Hogyōku shard I got a few months ago allowed me to revert into a human once more and then revived some of my old Hollow powers, allowing me access to an ability known as ." "Fullbring?" Shōgi repeated, calming down and taking his seat once more. "Its a rare ability among humans, awakened in those that have a Hollow's power in them; usually from birth." Raian explained further, "It allows them to 'pull out the soul' of an object and make use of it." Shōgi's dumbstruck face was all Raian needed to know that the boy didn't get it. Raian retrieved his sake glass and motioned to it with his free hand, "Watch." he commanded his student. Almost immediately, the drink leapt from its container and into Raian's mouth without the latter having to make a single movement. Shōgi started to ask a question, but was promptly muted by Raian resuming his explanations, "Did you see it? I pulled the 'soul' out of my sake which allowed me to consume it. Certain users of Fullbring will gain an affinity for an item they have great attachment to." With that, Raian drew a golden cross necklace with his name engraved on it from his shirt and dangled it in front of him, "This necklace was given to me by my brother. He wears one on his person at all times that is identical to this one, only with his name engraved in it instead of mine. We wear it to remind ourselves that though we are apart, we're never really far from one another. I have great 'care' for this item. My Fullbring is called Cross; it allows me to transform anything I 'care' about into a useful tool for me to use." Without further ado, Raian initiated his power and transformed his necklace into a katana resembling his former Zanpakutō; only this item had a cross-like design for the guard, much like the necklace. Shōgi was again rendered stunned, "That's amazing...!" he gasped. "However, how will this help me master my unusual powers?" Raian became serious all of a sudden and reverted the sword back to its true form, placing the necklace around his neck once more and tucking it into his shirt. "You'll learn Fullbring in order to pull out the 'soul' of your reiatsu, allowing you to use Spiritual Force with ease." he explained. "How will I learn to Fullbring?" Shōgi asked quizzically. "Why must you always ask the trifles, my boy?" Raian asked, returning to his drunken demeanor. "You'll achieve Fullbring by fighting me." Awaken the Fullbring Raian proceeded to fill himself a mug full of rum he'd bought in the Americas and faced Shōgi, "Are you prepared for some grueling training then?" he asked drunkenly. "You're going to fight me with...rum?" Shōgi retorted, standing to his feet. Raian flicked his free hand in Shōgi's direction, causing the rum to leap from the mug, form several spike-shaped formations, and then freeze; in essence, creating very sharp ice-spikes made from rum, all of which were pointing directly in Shōgi's face. "With Fullbring, anything's a weapon." Raian replied. "I thought..." Shōgi stuttered, but was interupted by Raian again. "Ah, you thought when I said my Fullbring controls the things I 'care' about, I only meant sentimental things. No, quite wrong. Anything I have strong feeling for, be it hatred or love or protection can be transformed by my Fullbring into a different shape, for different applications. You see, 'hatred', 'protection', 'love', etc; they're all forms of care. I call them 'degrees of care'. I care about each thing, but how I care about them can be quite different depending on what they are and what they mean to me. I love rum, and I am protective of my necklace, therefore I 'care' for them." he explained. "Now, let's continue." The Training Starts! Hours later, the training continued on. Raian had now transformed his necklace into a katana and was violently swiping it at Shōgi, while the latter ran from him. Shōgi dodged each strike only by an inch and was growing more and more tired by the second. After a few more dodges, Shōgi attemped and suceeded hitting Raian square in the chest with a jab. "I got you, sensei." Shōgi sneered. Raian didn't look impressed, "Are you pleased with yourself?" he asked, almost in a whisper. "Of cour-" Shōgi didn't have time to finish. Raian gathered black energy around his sword and waved the blade, sending the energy flying into Shōgi, which created a devestating explosion. "What was that?!" Shōgi yelped as the smoke cleared, "That was Shinigami power!" "So you felt it, huh? Yes, that blast was apart of my Shinigami powers." Raian admited. "How is that possible? You said you'd lost your powers!" Shōgi retorted. "Indeed I did. Allow me to explain to you another nature of Fullbring. You see, not all tools have souls. They gain souls by having the memories of certain events thier owner takes place in etched into them. I've had this necklace with me since I was very young. I wore it in even my most challenging battles as a Shinigami. Therefore, this necklace remembers those moments." Raian explained. "It still doesn't add up!" Shōgi countered, "Even if it did remember, I didn't sense you use any reiatsu just now. How could you preform a reiatsu blast without using reiatsu?" "I've already answered that." Raian explained, yet Shōgi still looked confused. "This necklace remembers my power. Its etched into it. So when I use Fullbring on my necklace to make it this sword, the necklace is what uses the powers from its memory, not I." Shōgi began to run once more as Raian charged up black energy in the shape of his cross necklace. In the process of running, Shōgi tripped over a large rock, falling face first into the dirt. "I can't run..! I can't fight, because I don't have any power to counter his. I'm helpless!" Shōgi thought just as Raian launched the powerful blast. "C'mon...! This mind, this body that's helped me defeat countless Hollows.....HELP ME AGAIN!" Just as Raian's blast was about to hit Shōgi, it was disappated by a powerful yet invisible force. Shōgi's hands were leaking black reiatsu, which danced on his palms like flames. "Hmmm...black reiatsu. That's a sign. Could this be a Fullbring?" Raian observed. "Yes...it feels like one, however, it is still in its 'infant stage'." Raian turned his sword back into his necklace, "Good job. Don't get cocky though...the real training begins here."